


so good, Let me get ya

by lemonomin



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: Jaemin thinks he corrupted Jeno’s mind.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	so good, Let me get ya

It wasn't even that lewd, the video Jaemin had shown him last night . Ever since they became roommates, Jaemin tempts Jeno to join him in his out of boredom, and well, a guy’s habit. Every night, they basked in watching perverted animations Jaemin can found on the internet with his laptop nobody else can touch.

They'd hide under the covers and make a safe distance from each other on the bed they shared when they watch. Jaemin would be touching himself, covering his front with a pillow. While Jeno focuses more on watching. Often times, he checks if Jeno is touching himself too, but he wouldn’t. Not on Jaemin’s watch. Jeno will excuse himself to the bathroom afterwards. 

Last night though, Jaemin decided it's time they try something new. So he showed Jeno an actual pornography from real people. Two girls making out with one guy. He knows how much it worked on Jeno when they older excused himself to the bathrom halfway of the video.

Coming home smelling like sweat from a football game. Jaemin anticipates the endless protest from his nagger roommate. Carefully placing his soiled shoes on a corner in the doorway, Jaemin was pleased Jeno wasn't shouting from the kitchen reminding him to shower immediately.

Jaemin thinks he corrupted Jeno's mind.

Because the moment he enters their shared room, Jeno was jerking himself off under the covers. Small lewd sounds escaping his mouth. He's seen Jaemin standing by the door gaping at him but he didn't even flinch.

"Need a hand?" Jaemin asked apprehensively. They’ve been staring at each other for a minute now and he starts to feel a little awkward at that.

Jeno stopped what he was doing and looked at Jaemin as if he said the most impossible thing in the world. Standing up from the bed and fixing his shorts,Jeno makes his way to the restroom. Shutting the door loud for Jaemin to hear.

The class was boring and Jaemin decides it'll be better to nap outside. The library would be nice but it's cold there so he heads to restroom first. Washing his face hoping to rinse his sleepiness away. The door opened and through the mirror he sees Jeno walking in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey."

He watches as Jeno makes his way to the urinal too pee. Although his hands are covering what's important, Jaemin is still looking.

"What? Do you want something?" Jeno asked annoyed. But he didn’t bother to cover himself.

"Yeah." Jaemin nods. "Bet you can do something about it."

Jaemin pushed Jeno to the cubicle. His back hitting the hard wall and a small groan escapes his mouth that Jaemin swallows immediately, prodding his tongue inside Jeno’s. 

Jeno wasn’t protesting when Jaemin slides his hand up his clothes chest, so he unbutton Jeno's dress shirt, fingers circling the nubs on his smooth skin and he leans down to start sucking at his nipple. The other being played with by his fingers. Jaemin uses his free hand to unbutton Jeno's pants and pulling the zipper down.

"It's your first time, isn't it?" Jaemin asked. Hand slipping in Jeno's boxers and circling around his dick. "And you're hard down here."

"Fucker." Jeno moaned when Jaemin started fisting him. He lounges and bit Jaemin hard on the bottom lip, making him moan with Jeno. 

Jaemin uses his thumb to touch the slit of his dick. Causing Jeno to go languid in his arms and used his pinky finger to play at the skin right below Jeno’s balls. 

"Fuck. Jaemin." Jeno shudders at the feeling.

“Will do.” Jaemin says through gritted teeth. 

Jeno cries out when Jaemin stops his ministrations and pull his hand out of Jeno's boxers.

Unbottoning his own jeans, he sat on the covered toilet bowl. Pulling his dick out of his briefs. "You've seen this a lot on Hentai before." He hauls Jeno down until the other was kneeling on the ground.

"Jaemin this is fucking unsanitary." Jeno groaned. But he didn't hesitate either when rubbed Jaemin's cock with his both hands.

Jaemin watches carefully as Jeno lowers his head to take the end of his cock between his lips. Making sure Jeno didn't see that he used his phone to take a picture.

He moaned when Jeno begins sucking him. Feeling his tongue and teeth scraping on the skin like he was trying to eat him.

Jeno choked when he takes Jaemin's whole cock down his throat. His moans vibrating to Jaemin's whole being.

Jaemin placed his hand on top of Jeno's hair, guiding him as he slides his mouth up and down his hard dick.

"Shit." He pants. "You're good at this."

Jeno responded by moving his tongue on Jaemin's slit , causing the other to let out another moan.

"Fuck, Jeno. I'm going to cum."

Worried, Jeno pulls away immediately. "It's gonna taste gross!"

Without a word, Jaemin stood up and pulled Jeno off him. "Let me come inside you."

"Do you have a condom?" Jeno asked, taking off his pants along with his boxers.

“What’s the point of coming inside you if I’m wearing a condom?” Jaemin asked impossibly. Jeno didn't answer this and carefully, Jaemin corners Jeno to the wall, his chest pressed to his back. Other students might enter the restroom and hear them, so he moves quickly. Fingers grazing to Jeno's crack to his entrance.

Jaemin inserts one finger on Jeno's hole easily. Pulling in and out and adding another. He started scissoring him, making Jeno whimper in both pain and pleasure.

"It's going to hurt, right?"

"Let's see." Jaemin answers. Pulling his fingers out and positioning his dick on Jeno's hole.

"Shit. Why am I even doing this with y---"

Jaemin pushed his dick in completely. Not letting the other adjust, he started pounding inside Jeno. His precum making it easy to slide in and out of the tight hole.

He started kissing Jeno's nape, enjoying the muffled moans coming out of his mouth. Jaemin wants to kiss him too, but changed his mind immediate when Jeno arches his back and Jaemin sees the way his dick is disappearing in and out of Jeno's ass. He drools at the sight.

"More, Jaemin. Fuck." Jeno whimpered.

"You're so fucking tight." Jaemin is nosing at Jeno's neck, holding back his moans as well.

"Come inside me." Jeno begs, like he’s been wanting this all along, too. His mind going completely blank when Jaemin starts hitting at his prostate. He can feel his legs burning.

Jaemin continue slamming his dick in and out of Jeno's tight heat. His pace going uneven this time. Fucking Jeno deeper and faster.

With one last pounding, Jaemin shoots inside Jeno, making him gasp in pleasure. He rides out his orgasm by thrusting into Jeno slow.

"You can stop now, fuck." Jeno tells him.

Jaemin pulls out, watching his cum sliding from Jenos sore hole down his legs. "Sexy."

"You’re annoying."

"We should do this more often." Jaemin says, pulling from the tissue role to slip it inside Jeno's hole and wipes his come off. Jeno moans a little and Jaemin finds it fun to softly prode at his hole again.

"Damn it, Jaemin." Jeno groaned when he noticed what Jaemin was doing so he cleans himself instead.

"We're lucky no one runs into us while we're at it." Jaemin sighed in relief, buttoning the last of his dress shirt.

Jeno's eyes grew big as if he's only now realizing this. That they had sex inside the school's restroom. He doesn’t think he can look at the restroom the same way again.

"I'm limping. Fuck you." Jeno says when they walk out the cubicle.

"In your dreams." Jaemin slaps Jeno's butt. Running out of the restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lols


End file.
